


Since When?

by Kathryn_Montague



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Montague/pseuds/Kathryn_Montague
Summary: JD gets fluffy... and he's not exactly sure how to feel about it.





	Since When?

Okay. 

Two things. 

First of all, since when was he a rule breaker? 

Rules were his life. He never broke his rules. Not when his dad hit him, not when his teachers tried to make him 'open up', not when girls bat their eyelashes at him, not even when he saw people- good people- get hurt. 

Rules were rigidity, and that was something he desperately needed in his life. 

Rule #1: No fighting back. Better to pretend to be a pacifist, even if you're not one. People are less likely to keep hitting you if they don't think they're gonna get a reaction. 

Rule #2: No talking about yourself. He can deal (most of the time) and he doesn't need counsellors, doesn't need teachers, doesn't need 'friends' to help him out with that. 

Rule #3: No attachments. Especially not to girls. God knows he doesn't need messy breakups and forced sex. 

Rule #4: Stay out of other people's business. As much as it angers him to see bullies, rapists and God knows who else walk free, he knows that acting out would just make upholding the other three rules even fucking harder. 

JD doesn't like to brag, but he's pretty good at following these rules. Or he was. 

Before her. 

Now, all of a sudden, he's breaking his rules like they mean fuck all. 

He punches Kurt and Ram in the cafeteria because he sees her watching him, flirts with her in the 7/11 because he can tell she's already started to fall for him, tells her way to goddamn much about his life because why not? He's already in deep, and fucks her because holy shit she's hot, and when he's with her his rules really do mean fuck all. 

He should probably be worried, considering that if he continues the way he's going, breaking rules left, right and centre, he's probably going to end up killing someone, but Veronica's there and he can't bring himself to expend the effort. 

Secondly- and possibly even more disturbing than the foundations of his life being completely destroyed- since when was he a cuddler? 

He's literally just had sex with this girl, and he can't stop touching her. 

Is this normal when you've just fallen in love with someone? Has Veronica cast some freaky spell on him or something? 

He stops kissing her for a second to ask if she's okay (something he would never normally do) and she giggles. 

"I'm great." She manages, after a minute. 

He's talking before he can stop himself. 

"You know, I have rules regarding these things." 

She laughs again. "You do?" 

"Uh-huh." Goddammit, he's going for her collar bone again. "Four, to be specific. And I've broken three of them in as many days." 

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" 

He loves how she's not even questioning his twisted logic. It could have something to do with the fact that she's drunk, but he'd prefer to think it's just because she cares about him. 

"Don't get into fights, don't talk about your home life, and don't get attached to pretty girls." 

She lifts herself off of his chest, looks him square in the face, and says, "Are you attached to me, Jason Dean?" 

Before he can answer (with something along the lines of "You are a literal goddess") she cuts him off by speaking again. 

"Well, if no-one broke the rules, there'd be no point in having any." 

Oh wow. 

Wow. 

This girl is a keeper. 

Since when was that okay with him?

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else pick up on the Saban's Little Mermaid reference? No? Just me? Ok.


End file.
